


Family Time

by StarrySummers04



Series: Unlikely, Not Impossible [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Do a Little Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After speaking to Ryan, Jack heads to the roof and speaks to Dean. Then they have cake and Maya mentions that she got Elle's number. But so did Jack. The rest of the team find out about Jack and Ryan.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't the next story in the series but it's the next one that's completed.

After the craziness that had been the day, Jack just needed some space. Dean had found him, but could see through him. “Fine. Come on out, guys!” He exclaimed. Everyone came through the door, singing to Dean. 

“It’s not my birthday! Well, it is but I hate it. Let’s celebrate the fact that we have chocolate cake.” Dean insisted.

After each being given a slice of cake, the team ate silently for a bit before Maya tuned to Jack. “Hey, Gibson. Guess who got her number.” Maya flaunted, holding up the slip of paper with Elle’s digits on. Jack smirked to himself. He was taken so it didn’t really matter but he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face. He held up his own slip of paper.

“I also got her number.” Jack smirked. Maya’s face fell. Everyone was surprised.

“But-” Maya protested.

“What’s the over under on this?” Travis asked.

“But you have a boyfriend.” Dean stated, paying no attention to the fact that not everyone on the team was aware of Jack’s relationship. Jack just looked at his best mate with exasperation written all over his face.

“Yeah, she knows. We were talking about it today and she told me to call if I ever find myself without a boyfriend. He found it kind of funny.” Jack replied.

“You have a boyfriend?” Andy asked. She had no idea Jack had moved on. Or that he was interested in guys.

“Yeah, and before you ask: I’m bi.” Jack announced. Dean gave him a hug, he already knew but it was good to hear him say it. Travis gave him a high five, coming out, even to people you considered family was no small thing. Ripley smiled. Maya rolled her eyes, considering he’d been dating Andy but was now with Ryan, he definitely wasn’t straight. Vic looked surprised, and kind of annoyed - she loved to know everyone’s business and she hadn’t had a clue about this.

“Are you happy?” Andy checked.

“Does he know that we’ll kill him if he hurts you?” Vic added.

“I’m very happy, but you can’t kill a cop. No matter what he does.” Jack laughed.

“Wait, are you dating who I think you’re dating?” Andy questioned.

“He’s not psychic!” Travis exclaimed. “But probably.”

“Wait, do you already know?” Vic asked. Travis nodded. “Who else already knows?” Dean and Maya raised their hands.

“Warren also knows.” Dean added.

“So does your dad but that’s not the point. Who do you think it is, Herrera?” Jack asked, looking at his feet. He felt kind of insecure about them having this conversation in front of the Chief, that man didn’t need to know his personal business.

“The only cop I know you talk to is Ryan.” She responded. Jack nodded. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Neither did I. We used to argue all the time. But he makes me happy. We’re very happy.”

“That’s good to hear, Gibson. Everyone deserves someone that makes them happy.” Ripley added, offering a hand for the Lieutenant to shake.

“Thanks, sir.” 

“How long? How long have you been together and how long has everyone else known about it?” Vic asked.

“We’ve been together for about 3 months-” Jack started.

“And I’m only just finding out about it?” Andy exclaimed. “We work together and Ryan has been my best friend since we were born and I didn’t know.”

“Let him finish.” Vic shushed. She wanted to know more.

“I spoke to Travis about it because I wanted his advice. I couldn’t really have gone to anyone else.” Travis smiled and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I told Dean cos he’s my guy. It was new and exciting and weird. And I needed to share it with him.” Dean held out a fist for Jack to bump.

“What about Maya and Warren and my dad?” Andy prompted.

“Warren was a couple of weeks ago when Travis was talking about Grant and he was offering advice whilst talking about his wife. I was in the room and got roped into the conversation.” Jack answered.

“I guessed about it when we rescued Max from the sewers. Their banter was basically pure flirting.” Maya added.

“And your dad knows cos I’ve been staying at Ryan’s and he’s seen me leaving in a morning to come here. It was kind of embarrassing when he spoke to me about it.” Jack admitted.

“Ryan never seemed off with us, did he? I would’ve thought he was unhappy with you flirting with someone else.” Andy asked, turning to Vic.

“I don’t really know. You know him better than I do.” Vic answered.

“He is a bit off, but only cos his dad’s around at the moment. He’s a bit on edge.” Jack commented, knowing Andy would understand.

“But you flirting with someone else didn’t bother him?” Vic asked. She’d be unhappy if she was in a relationship and her boyfriend was flirting with someone else.

“Ryan is secure enough in our relationship that it didn’t bother him. Actually, he told me he loves me.” Jack admitted.

“And what about you?” Andy butted in. She felt terrible that one of her closest friends hadn’t told her about his new relationship and even though they didn’t talk all the time, she still felt protective of Ryan.

“I love him, too. And, yes, he already knows.” Jack acknowledged.

“But how did this happen?” Vic asked, moving away from the cake so that she could be closer to Jack. Travis and Dean tried not to burst out laughing, they’d already heard this story.

“I’ll tell you another time.” Jack replied, not wanting to talk about hooking up with Ryan in front of the Chief. At least Sullivan wasn’t here.

“Please?” Vic begged.

“I wanna hear this story, too.” Andy added.

“I haven’t heard it.” Maya commented. Dean and Travis laughed, they couldn’t see a way for Jack to get out of this. Jack glared at them for not helping.

“It was after the fire at the strip mall. I went to Joe’s after for a drink and Ryan found me there. We ended up leaving together and that’s all I’m going to say.” Jack explained. He knew that they would understand what he meant.

“So, you hooked up. But how did that result in a relationship?” Vic stated, bluntly. 

“We talked about it.”

“Before or after you had sex?” Vic questioned.

“Can we stop talking about this?” Jack exclaimed.

“Why? Are you ashamed? Is that why you didn’t tell us?” Andy asked, forcefully. She hoped that wasn’t the reason but she had to ask.

“No, because it’s private! It would be different if it had been a one time thing but I love Ryan. You don’t need to know all the intimate details.” Jack concluded.

“No, we don’t need to but we want to.” Vic carried on. Jack sighed and put his head in his hands. This was never going to end.


End file.
